1. Technical Field
The invention relates to dianhydride monomer, polyimide compound and the manufacturing method thereof, and in particular, to dianhydride monomer having side chain, polyimide compound having side chain and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The polyimide is a common engineering plastic with well mechanical property, higher glass transition temperature, and higher thermal degradation temperature. Therefore, polyimide is widely implemented in the semiconductor industry, the photoelectrical industry, and the mechanical industry. Nevertheless, polyimide is hard to dissolve in various kinds of the organic solvents, thus the machinability of polyimide is decreased. So far, several experimental reports about modifying the property of polyimide are published, and those researches are intended to increase the solubility of polyimide while the thermal property can be maintained at the same time.